


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break
Genre: Bratva, Brother/Brother Incest, Dreams, Hurt Michael, Incest, Leonard Snart is Michael Scofield, M/M, Memories, Mick Rory is Lincoln Burrows, Multiverse, Non-Linear Narrative, Rescue Missions, Tattoos, gulag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It, the unraveling of their secrets, starts as the team gathers around and looks down at the man they know Mick Rory with expressions of worry on all of their faces. </p><p>It ends far later, with looks of wonderment and a barrage of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This ~~~~~~ means that the scenes are switching between dreams/memories back to modern day whereas ~~ means a switch with in the current time or dream sequence.

It, the unraveling of their secrets, starts as the team gathers around and looks down at the man they know Mick Rory with expressions of worry on all of their faces. 

"Will he be alright?" Jax questions as he eyes the man thrashing around on his bed. 

"He's fine," Michael, or Snart as they know him, hums, "He just doesn't sleep well after an injury. Now, we should be going."

"Michael," Mick aka Lincoln cries out and everyone looks to Michael with curiosity. 

"Who's Michael?" Sara Lance asks, voice hushed and Michael groans internally. 

He'd been hoping that she of all people would decide not to ask, because now that she's decided it's odd, she won't let it go. 

Still, Michael narrows his eyes, "He has a head wound, he's just saying things."

"Sure," Ray agrees, "We know that, but it doesn't mean Michael isn't a real person and if anyone would know it'd be you."

"Well I don't," Michael snaps. "Now get out. Mick won't want all of you here watching him when he wakes up. 

"Fine," Kendra huffs as she leads the rest of the group out of the door. 

Michael waits until the doors close before he leans down to press his lips to Lincoln's forehead and whisper, "Damn it Lincoln, they're going to ask questions now."

There's no answer, except for the direction in which Lincoln's dreams turn. 

~~~~~~

"Michael," he mutters, "Why?"

"I'm getting you out of here," Michael responds and Lincoln feels his excitement rise even as he speaks. 

"Thats impossible."

Michael smirks, "Not if you designed the place."

~~

"I'm sorry," He whispers finger trailing over the scar on Michael's biceps from where he'd sliced open his own flesh to retrieve the food poisoning capsule. 

Michael hushes him, "Don't be, This isn't your fault. It was my decision, my plan."

Chuckling bitterly, Lincoln shakes his head, "I doubt you planned to be tortured and have your toes cut off."

"No," Michael admits, "But you were worth it."

"You're an idiot," Lincoln sighs even as he leans forwards to press his mouth to his brothers in a way that is familiar despite how wrong he knows it it. "I love you."

"Love you too," Michael mumbles into his mouth. 

~~~~~~

Several days after Lincoln awakens, he over hears Stein and Jax speaking with one another. The younger is gesturing wildly as he says, "But doesn't it make you curious? I mean do you think it was some criminal he knew before he worked with Snart or what?"

"I don't see why it matters," Stein says. "This Michael man obviously isn't in the picture anymore, Snart and Rory are partners now. I simply don't understand why you and the other find this so fascinating."

"Because," Jax exclaims gesturing wildly. "You never hear anything about their pasts; they're closed books. The only thing we know about them is that Snart has a sister and killed his father for her- we don't even know how he knows Rory!"

"You know everything you need to," Lincoln barks as he walks into the room. "Where'd you even hear the name Michael?"

"You said it when you were unconscious the other night," Dr. Stein informs him. "Palmer, this one, and the girls have been curious ever since they heard it. Something about how they don't know anything about you two."

Lincoln flicks his gaze over towards Jax who's looking at his hands sheepishly. "Sorry man," he apologizes, "But you and Snart are so secretive!"

"You should keep in mind that there's a damn reason for that!" Lincoln growls as he stares the kid down. "Now forget you ever heard that name, and stop trying to learn about things that don't concern you."

Jax nods meekly, and Lincoln storms out. 

~~

"They're getting to curious," Lincoln says that night as he runs fingers up and down Michael's chest. 

Michael shrugs, "It doesn't matter Lincoln, it's not like they'll ever know who we are."

"That doesn't mean they won't get suspicious," Lincoln grunts. "Come on Michael, you know we have to be careful. They may not figure everything out, but that doesn't mean they'll trust us."

"I know," Michael admits as he stares up at the ceiling of their shared bunk. "It's just so strange, being here."

"What?" Lincoln asks with mock shock, "You mean you don't think it's normal to end up on another version of Earth where you were a criminal and we aren't brothers."

"It's a little weird," Michael says wrinkling his nose, "I mean I have a sister here."

"Yeah," Lincoln says "But since we aren't related here, I can do this."

Lincoln presses their lips together once more, gyrating his hips against Michael's. 

"You did that at home too," Michael grins, "Come on Lincoln don't pretend it didn't happen."

"Oh it happened," Lincoln laughs. "Just not in public, here it can happen where ever I want it to."

It's a while before they drift off to sleep and dream of the past. 

~~~~~~

They're running away from FBI Agent Alex Mahone when it happens, they spot a drainage tunnel ahead of them and make a mad dash for it. 

They're horribly confused when it makes them appear in a room that couldn't have possible been attached to their pipe. 

"What is this place," Michael whispers right before the door slams open to reveal a pretty brunette woman. 

"Len, Mick," She sighs dramatically, "Are you ready to go yet? That bank isn't gonna rob itself!"

They both start at her words, the action causing Michael's sleeves to ride up and reveal his tattoos. The woman peers at them curiously. 

"When'd you get the tattoos? I thought you didn't want any, they make people to recognizable."

"I'm already recognizable," Michael says mind flashing back to the wanted posters with his face on them as he idly wonders who this girl thinks he is. 

She snorts, "True enough, you and Mick made sure of that when you decided to become villains instead of just criminals."

"I wouldn't say villains," Lincoln objects though it's obvious he has no idea what the girl is speaking of.

She rolls her eyes, "Captain Cold and Heatwave don't sound like villain names to you? I know mine doesn't, Golden Glider a little fanciful, but you two haven't very subtle. Not that it matters, let's go."

They follow despite not truly knowing what's happening. Though it doesn't take long for them to figure out they aren't in their home earth anymore, not when they're seeing things such as meta humans and their own weapons in action. 

~~~~~~

Lincoln gets taken by the soviets not even a week after his crew hears the name Michael. 

"Damn it Mick," Michael curses well aware of the people in the room with him, even as he curses the hostage taking of his brother/lover. 

"Well get them out," Sara attempts to reassure Michael. He appreciates the attempt coming from one of the three people on board who's put together that Lincoln is more than just his partner in crime. The fact that it's Sara means there's hope. 

"We can't get them out," Rip says a moment later and before he can explain Michael growls low in his throat. 

"We will."

Rip shakes his head, "It isn't possible; the gulag they're in is impenetrable!"

"No one has successfully escaped," Gideon chimes in uselessly. 

A smile works its way onto Michael's face, "No offense Gideon, but I've never met a building I couldn't break into."

"It's getting out that's the issue," Rip tells him making sure to stress the word out. 

"I know," he continues, "This isn't my first prison break."

~~~~~~

"Shit," Lisa says one day as she sees the man she believes is her brother change shirts. "I didn't realize the tattoo was that extensive."

"There's more," He smirks twirling around to show her the back. It doesn't matter who sees it now; he's free of life as Michael Scofield. 

"Len," Lisa's choked voice stops him mid turn and he throws a concerned glance over his shoulder as her cool hand brushes his back. 

"What happened?"

The scar, Michael remembers, he has a scar marring his tattoos. A simple burn from some pipes, but Lisa doesn't know that, doesn't know who he is. There's no lie he can think of that would explain it. 

"Its nothing," he attempts to reassure her. 

She sounds both angry and disbelieving as she questions him, "Did Mick do this? Because if he did there doesn't even need to be a divorce, I'll kill him."

"There's no need for either," Michael informs her after his heart skips a beat. "This is from an accident, not him."

Michael tries not to remember the burst of joy he and Lincoln had felt as they realized their doppelgängers on this earth had already been together, been married. That they could express their love and on this earth it wouldn't be wrong. 

"One day," Lisa demands, "You'll tell me everything."

"One day," Michael agrees. "One day."

~~~~~~

"So you'll help up?" Michael asks the question he's been leading up to since he stepped in a sauna with a man from the Bratva. 

There's a short pause, a moment of consideration, before, "They're say tattoos tell a man's life story."

Michael tenses as soon as he hear the words, the idea of cornering this man in the sauna hadn't appealed to him for this very reason. He can't wear his signature long sleeved clothing to hide his tattoos, instead he must show them too the world. It's never good when people begin to wonder about his tattoos, Haywire had and it'd ended with him joining in on their escape. Now, Michael has revealed them to someone on thIs world besides Lisa, and he's well aware that his team mates will wonder about them. 

"What story do your tattoos tell?" The man continues unaware of Michael's internal dialogue. 

Michael makes eye contact with the man, "A long one, perhaps I'll tell it to you another time."

"Your friends don't know your story yet?" The man questions eyes lit with mirth. 

Michael shakes his head, "Before today only two people on this earth, besides me, knew these tattoos existed, only one of them knows their origin story and right now he's trapped in a gulag."

"Say I don't help you," the man proposes, "What will you do?"

Unthinkingly, Michaels eyes flicker down to his foot with only three toes, "I don't think you understand what I'm willing to do to free him."

The man nods as he stands up, "I will tell you what I know." 

~~~~~~

"Where is Fibonacci?" Abruzzi asks as he places his hedge trimmers against Michael's toes. 

Michael grins, his teeth bloody from biting his tongue in an effort not to scream, "You didn't get it out of me with the last toe, why do you think it'll work this time?"

Abruzzi continues his work silently and Michael reminds himself he's doing this for Lincoln. 

~~~~~~

Lincoln. He's back with the rest of them now, safe from the gulag. Still Michael can't help the anxiety he feels, because this experience felt all to similar when he heard Lincoln had been sentenced to death all those years ago. 

"I'm fine," Lincoln insists. 

Michael nods slowly, "I know, Mick. I just worry."

The use of his pseudonym is an obvious signal to Lincoln to drop it while in the presence of the others. They can discuss it later when they're alone. 

~~

Rip is the one to bring up the question Michael's been dreading, "So, What were those tattoos you showed when we met with the Bratva?"

"Tattoos?" Kendra inquires as Michael keeps his eye on Lincoln's reactions to the question. 

It appears he'd forgotten to tell his lover the team had seen them.

Sara answers Kendra's question, "He's got some major art on him. Full sleeve and chest pieces."

"Cool!" Jax exclaims, "Can we see?"

"No," Michael says rising to his feet in sync with Lincoln. 

"Why not?" Rip asks, "I'd like to look at them, I didn't really have a chance look earlier."

"Because he said no," Lincoln growls and Rip pits hands up in surrender. 

Stein raises an eyebrow, "Calm down Mick, he was just curious."

"Well he shouldn't be," Lincoln snaps. "Its not his business!"

"And it's yours?" Ray asks curiously. "No offense, but seeing as how it's Snart's tattoo I don't think it is."

"Well you think wrong," Michael interjects, "Come on Mick, let's go."

"No," Rip says, "We're going to talk about whatever it is you're trying to hide from the team!"

"Oh," Lincoln snarls, "So have a secret isn't allowed but lying to get us on board gets a free pass; I don't think so."

They storm out, leaving The group in silence. 

~~

"Soon enough they'll figure out that we aren't really who they think we are," Lincoln says, lips against Michael's throat. 

The younger brother nods hands running down Lincoln's back, "I know, if they keep prying they'll ask questions we can't answer."

"What's the plan?"

"I'll think of one," Michael promises, "But it's difficult to plan an escape route when you aren't even sure what time period you'll be in at the time you need to run." 

"Maybe we won't need to run," Lincoln suggests hopefully, "Maybe you just need to plan some lies."

"I hope so."

~~~~~~  
Stein breaks the silence surrounding the team, "They have a point you know; they should be entitled to their secrets."

"They are," Kendra objects. "It isn't like we're asking them to bare their souls." 

"Yeah," Jax agrees, "All we've done is ask about who Michael is, and about the tattoos."

"Maybe those questions are the same as asking them to bare their souls," Ray suggests. "I know I don't want to talk about Anna."

"It's not that," Sara interrupts. "Did you see their faces?"

"They're scared," Rip intones. 

"Yes," Stein agrees, "But what of?"

"It can't be us," Kendra says, "Why would they be scare us?"

"Our reactions," Sara suggests. "There's something they don't know how we'll react to hearing."

~~

They aren't even doing anything stressful like a mission when the rest of their secret unravels. They're simply lounging about the Wave Rider, when Lincoln lays eyes on the blood dripping down his brother's nose.

"Michael," He whispers to himself standing worriedly, and taking a step forwards. Sara's head pops up at the name but no else reacts as if they've heard. 

"Len," Lincoln corrects himself. "How long has it been happening?"

"What?" Jax asks looking between them in obvious confusion as he wonders why Mick has broken the silence. 

The brothers ignore him as Michael answers Lincoln, "It's nothing Mick."

Lincoln's eyes narrow, "It wasn't nothing when you were thirteen."

"I'm fine," Michael insists, but Lincoln shakes his head. 

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he calls out, "Rip, I need a favor!"

"What do you want," The time traveler asks as he turns the corner. "I have better things to do than pander to you."

"You need to take us to a hospital," Lincoln demands. "I don't care where, or when, but it needs to have a damn good neurologist. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rip answers, "Gideon set the course, Mick, why do you need a hospital?"

"He doesn't," Michael snaps. "Gideon, there's no need."

"Shut up and sit down," Lincoln orders, "You know as well as I do whatever those nose bleeds could mean! If you think I'm not gonna get you checked for a Hamartoma, then you don't know me at all!"

"Boys," Sara interrupts and they both turn to glare at her. 

"What?"

"Fill in the rest of us," she demands. 

"Mick is worrying for no reason," Michael informs her with a roll of his eyes. 

Lincoln runs a hand over his shaved scalp, "Len isn't worried enough, his mother had a Hamartoma that killed her, now he has the same nosebleeds she had."

"That's not possible," Rip argues, "I read your files, Snart's mother was perfectly healthy once you ignore the abuse of her husband."

Lincoln hisses, "I'll explain after, Len gets medical care!"

"For gods sake," Stein barks, "Just take Snart to the hospital!"

~~

In the end it's a silly little nose bleed and a Hypothalamic Hamartoma, the brings the end to the majority of their secrets. 

Michael gets the surgery he needs in a futuristic hospital, and as they wait Lincoln explains. He tells them about being framed for murder and sent to death row, Michael's desperate attempt to save him, and how they came to be in this world. He doesn't mention how he knows Michael. The team sits through all of it in awe and disbelief, shocked by the measures Michael was willing to take. 

"Were you lovers there too?" Ray asks, "Is that why he did all of this for you?"

"We were," Lincoln admits. 

If they assume that's all they were, then it's their own fault. Lincoln doesn't mind though, some secrets should stay in the family, especially secrets about the family.


End file.
